Veni Vidi Vici
by Gordafabi
Summary: Su civilización es uno de los últimos vestigios del mundo antiguo. Fanfic Traducido


Hola chicos, hace tiempo que no escribo nada. Prometo que terminare la **Musa Hetalina de Francia y la Santa Sede**, también **David, Amado del Señor**. Hoy les traigo una traducción de un fanfic, originalmente en ingles, sobre la relación de China (un país con 4000 años) con las antiguas naciones. Yo lo traduje ^^

Tal vez tenga errores o algunas cosas no tengan sentido… Pero como está escrito me pareció lo mejor y más próximo al español, para que todos lo entiendan ^^

Su autor/autora es: **High Improbability**

Veni Vidi Vici

Feliciano no recuerda que Yao es viejo.

Y Yao _es_ viejo, no se puede negar eso. Alfred puede decir que es viejo, pero Yao puede decir que es diez veces mayor. No se puede negar que ha visto innumerables muertes y renacimientos, la destrucción y la reconstrucción, la vida y la muerte a lo largo de los milenios. Él ha visto imperios en ascenso y su caída - el mismo era un ejemplo también - Aún así, es agradable pensar que alguien se acuerda de esto, ya que… desde hace tiempo, nadie lo toma en serio.

_-Ve China-_ Feliciano, después de ponerse al día con otra reunión mundial sin sentido, dice a su manera, alegre y linda: - _Usted conoció a mi abuelo, ¿no es así? -_

Yao se detiene de leer los tratados y se queda mirando a la nación más joven. El recuerdo de Roma, reconoce, y todas las otras naciones antiguas es tan distante y lejano, como un recuerdo sin preocupaciones, ventoso… que se esfuerza mucho para recordar en estos años de la estadística, la economía y las relaciones bilaterales. Parece una locura ebria en medio año de la cordura. Los pensamientos de poder ir descalzo en los campos, de preocuparse por las importaciones procedentes de la India, de saludar a todos sus antiguos compañeros – Recordarlos… es como encontrar una vieja caja en el ático, que habías olvidado que tenías –

_Lo hice_, responde al fin-. _¿Por qué lo preguntas? -_

Quería saber de Roma, China reconoce de nuevo. Cambiamos cosas. Silk. Oro. Igual paso con La Antigua Egipto y Antigua Grecia, que eran mujeres maravillosas. Compartí una frontera con Rusia de Kiev, sus hijos son tan hermosos como ella .Me enteré de Scandia, Magyar y Albion - entonces Britannia y la Galia. Todos sus padres, abuelos, tías, tíos. Eran gente buena-

Pero no le dice a Feliciano esto, porque el mundo más joven le da curiosidad y él le toca la peor parte: recordar.

_¿y?_- Feliciano mira hacia abajo. -_¿ interactúaban mucho? -_

_-No especialmente_- dice Yao con moderación- _Partia y Kush estaban en el medio, moderando el comercio y todo eso, así que estábamos muy lejos-_ Mira Feliciano a los ojos -_Hubo comercio, sí.__Embajadas y misioneros. ¿Prisioneros? en alguna ocasión...__Usted es su nieto, ¿no es sí_?-

Feliciano medio-asiente con la cabeza. -_Ah, sí.__Roma era mi abuelo_…-

El hecho de que Yao es viejo hace que vuelva a mirar su rostro. Él y Roma había interactuado, si… con moderación. La primera vez que oye hablar de Roma fue a través de los rumores que se propagaron a través de las rutas comerciales. Los rumores aumentaron de tamaño y magnitud, tanto así que se apoderó de Yao una curiosidad entrañable. Aun recuerda la primera vez que vio a Roma: tenía los hombros anchos y fuertes, era un joven a punto de apoderarse del mundo. Él era amable, aunque distante. Lo suficientemente agradable. Muy Alegre, igual que su nieto.

_-¿tu…? –_ Feliciano hace una pausa, como si estuviera a punto de abordar una cuestión delicada-_¿Te acuerdas de cómo murió?-_

Yao casi se detiene en seco

Lo hace, apenas lo hace. La última vez que vio a Roma fue muy diferente a la primera vez: tenia la cabeza inclinada, casi derrota. Roma le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, diciendo que unos bárbaros que no lo iban a acabar, diciéndole que sí, volverían a encontrarse.

Nunca lo hicieron.

Yao había escuchado cuentos - cuentos que podrían habían sido distorsionados con el tiempo en mitos y leyendas, mitos y leyendas que decían que Germania vino de afuera con una cuchilla ensangrentada.

(Pero… de nuevo, los mitos y leyendas se basan en hechos reales, ¿no es así?)

El mundo había sentido su caída –Francia, España e Inglaterra seguramente recordarían- O Grecia. Egipto. Turquía. ¿Podría Italia preguntarles a uno de ellos? Pero una vez más se da cuenta de que entre las naciones vivas hoy en día, es… posiblemente… el más antiguo que les podía decir algo, si no nada, de ese mundo. Él y Roma fueron al este y al oeste, el sol y la luna. Las superpotencias del mundo antiguo -

(Un mundo que está muerto)

Hace mucho tiempo, él se reiría si le dijeran que sería el último en pie. Ahora se da cuenta que… su civilización… es uno de los últimos vestigios de un mundo muerto, y él es viejo.

_-No-_ le dice a Feliciano -_No me acuerdo.__Lo siento…_-


End file.
